


A Little Texan in Me

by megahomestucktrash69



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megahomestucktrash69/pseuds/megahomestucktrash69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a small fic that my friend on Google Plus made. Enyoy! (I meant to say that)</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Little Texan in Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small fic that my friend on Google Plus made. Enyoy! (I meant to say that)

Dave had just awoken from his slumber, on a chilly winter morning, to Dirk on his computer, just pestering Jake again. God, sometimes watching your bro CONSTANTLY text that weird kid just gets you a little annoyed... And this weird feeling of jealousy. You aren't really sure why, but you've just had these weird mixed feelings for Dirk after SBurb was over two years ago.  
Sometimes about him...  
Drives you crazy.  
Dirk's POV: You are talking to Jake again. Like always. Sometimes you think why bother, but he is just so adorable.  
TT: So bro... What are you doing now?  
GT: Oh you know... things with jane again, sometimes she is complicated but... she is just so cute.  
TT: Jake... How many times do you have to say she is cute?  
GT: Oh you know... just a lot. she truly is.  
TT: ...  
TT: I... Have to go.  
[ timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering golgathasTerror [GT] at 8:10 ]  
Dirk gets up, angered somewhat and slams his fist down.  
Jake talks about her CONSTANTLY. It's so annoying, and you can't stand it. Or stand to the fact you had ended it.  
You miss him.  
A lot.  
Dave POV: Dave gets up.  
"Hey, you ok bro?"  
Dirk just looks at me  
"Yes, I'm totally fine."  
Dave sighs and turns him around in his swivel chair,  
"Your flushed, of anger. When you were talking to your bro."  
"I don't really think he's my "bro" anymore."  
You look at him, confused and shocked, but in your mind, oh my you are so gracious.  
"Oh... Pats his back I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. He was... Ok, then he just turned to shit. It's annoying."  
Dave nods understanding, but looks into his eyes, and blushes, realizing he's rubbing his arm.  
"Dirk... Your so... Strong."  
Dirk blushes as well and looks at him.  
"Yeah, I know that. Say something I don't know."  
Then...  
It comes out.  
The truth.  
Dirk's POV:  
He just stares and gawks at Dave.  
Everything he just said...  
He's in love with me.  
And...  
You feel the same way.  
You never realized it, how jealous he was when you talked to Jake all the time.  
You never realized...  
But now that you know...  
You stand up and kiss him,  
HARD  
Dave's POV:  
You are blushing furiously, and kiss him back.  
You've wanted that kiss for a long time, and can't help but wrap your arms around him, embracing him and going for another kiss, he pulls away and says...  
"This is my swamp now."  
Dirk turns into Shrek, and you realize...  
You didn't want Dirk, you wanted Shrek.  
And you loved it.  
All of it.  
~THE END~


End file.
